Origin of Millicent Macawber
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Millicent was not your any Macawber Family member for you see she was half normal and even though she was half normal she would be very powerful when she reach her 16th birthday and even more so when she turns 19 years old and goes to College at St. Canard
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Darkwing Duck and DuckTales goes to Disney**

**Millicent "Millie" Macawber is half-normal, cause her mother is a normal...**

**anyway I will try to make the next chapter much better then this chapter I wrote **

**I don't know how many chapters I will make but I will try the best I can on this...**

**all so I am kinda sick of Featherika Von Strangeduck being mistaken for Morgana Macawber it is clear to see that Morgana must of been inspired by Featherika Von Strangeduck from DuckTales and sure both Featherika and Morgana's hair are up and they both wear red dresses but their hair is up in a different style and they are wearing different dresses **

**so if Featherika was like some how Morgana's mother that would make sense and plus even though DuckTales was first way before Darkwing Duck I am starting to think that maybe Featherika Von Strangeduck's character inspired to create Morgana Macawber...**

**anyway that is all I have to say about the matter and I will let you read this story...**

* * *

her name was Millicent Macawber but she like being called Millie better...

she was named after her Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother Millicent Squawkerstein who died a long time ago during a fight with another family that they were in a feud with...

Millie had long white hair that went past her back down to her feet and she had feathers that were black and her eyes were a gold color and she was wearing a white dress and had her Raven on the left of her shoulder while her dove was on her right and to let you know Millie is walking to the room where her Mother Lady Wynterella and Lady Morgadalyn were at...

Millie was only allowed to see the family on her mother's side but never from her father's side or even see her father for that matter...even though her parents are still married they don't live together and her mother Wynterella didn't like to talk about Millie's father much cause it all ways would bring tears in her eyes and Morgadalyn would all ways comfort her mother and told her that she understands how hard it is to have a husband who acts that way and she had the same problem with Millie's Grandfather...

Morgadalyn would never scold Millie for asking such a thing but would tell gently that it is best not to ask again unless she was ready...and when she did finally got the answers she wanted but it may not of been all the answers...

her mother told her the reasons why they didn't live with her father or even at the village because it was best she didn't know the things that go on with her father and the rest of the Macawbers and how they have a disagreement with the villagers...

even though her mother Lady Wynterella Macawber fell in love and married Moloculo she was not of his world...

for you see she was a normal and it hurt her deeply to see how much hate Moloculo showed to the villagers and she feels the same about the villagers hate for the Macawber family as well as any monster like them...

but Wynterella saw past that and fell deeply in love with Moloculo Macawber and she was very happy to be with him and she would all ways love how he did magic cause she has all ways been interested in magic since she was a child when she first saw Morgadalyn Macawber do magic for the children of the villager her magic was a little different...

for you see Morgadalyn showed the other side of magic that some of her family forget to use which is maybe the reasons why the villagers only respect and loved Morgadalyn cause she loved children either they be a normal or a monster she saw them as innocent and to speak on what kind of magic she does for the children she will place her hand above a ground and then white sparkles of light will appear and then a flower would grow and bloom into a lovely and very much alive flower...

even though she can use the same magic as that of even her Granddaughter Morgana use herself she wouldn't in front of the children of the villagers even though the villagers knew she could use it but chose not too for she knew it would only make them fear her if she did and she made a promise not to use such magic in the village...

Morgadalyn family was much different than the Macawber's before she married into it by marrying Moloculo's father...

for you see her birth name was Morgadalyn Squawkerstein to which back many years ago and even before Morgadalyn was even born...The Squawkerstein's and The Macawber's have been in a feud as long as any one from the villager and all so monsters can remember...

but peace was made when Morgadalyn married a Macawber and just the feud ended from then on...

even though she was Wynterella's Mother-in-law now and lets her stay with her in her home because she finds the way her son Moloculo and the other members of the Macawber family disrespectful to her and even more so when she hears how her son has been acting and making his new wife who was the step-mother of Morgana feel like she was nothing to him cause it would seem when he insults the normals he doesn't see with his eyes that he is all so insulting his wife who is all so a normal and that made Millie half-normal all though she never showed any magic powers when she was very young...

and that could be one of the reasons why Wynterella left and went to live with her Mother-in-law who has been more than kind to her and treated her like a daughter and didn't mock her for being a normal...

it was a fight that Wynterella and Moloculo had about why Millie isn't showing any powers and even though she was very young at the time and didn't understand what was going on even when she was sitting down on the floor at the time her older sister who was now a young woman it would seem and went by the name Morgana knew that she had to take the very young duckling out of the room before things got ugly...

Moloculo was upset that Millie was not being a true Macawber and was being more like a normal each and everyday...

and the words next that was spoken was the reasons why Wynterella left...

she told him that she was all so a normal and that if he hated them so much then he must hate her as well but when those words were out of her mouth he felt speechless...

he tried to tell her that she was different from them but his words were like lies even though he did love her and yet in her heart she knew at the same time he must all so hate her as well...

she thought that he regretted marrying her and so when the fight went on and on until the sun came up...

she had said she was going to go live with Morgadalyn and she was taking the baby with her...

that baby was Millie...

Millie was now 15 years old at the moment in the present day...

her birthday would be tomorrow and all of the Squawkerstein Family as well as her Grandmother and mother would be at the party...

Millie was happy to have her cousins from the Squawkerstein family coming but she was sad that she couldn't have her older sister Morgana come to her birthday party and even though she hadn't seen her sister before she had heard that she was very beautiful and Wynterella told her that she loved it when Morgana would comfort Millie when she would cry and act like a big sister to her...

Morgana and Millie all so had a older brother who had left the family a long time ago and was hardly talk about and whenever Wynterella would ask about him her husband would tell her that it is best not to speak of him...

but Wynterella remembers the sad look in Moloculo's eyes whenever someone brought up his son...

or even speak his name it would upset him...what happen to Moloculo's son was the fact he was kidnap some time ago when Morgana was only 5 years old and it was way before Millie was born...

Millie never went to the same school that her older siblings went to and instead she was home schooled by her mother and grandmother for a few years when she was around at a very young age of 4 to 7 years old until her Grandmother hired someone to come and teach her that was from the same school that Millie's older siblings went to...

but some times Millie wonder what it was like to go to school with others her age but then she would think perhaps it was better she didn't go to the same school as Morgana because of her lack of powers and that she would be teased for being half-normal...

but what if she wasn't just a half-normal what if there is a reason why she hasn't showed any signs of having powers is because her powers were still developing...

cause Morgadalyn said on her side of the family she didn't get her powers for a few years and she had fear it was because she was not like her family but when she told her father the Duke of the Squawkerstein about it he only gave her a soft smile and chuckled and told her this very thing that made her feel some what happy...

Squawkerstein females don't show signs of having powers until they turn 16 years of age...

and it was on Morgadalyn's 16th birthday that she got her powers and it made her very happy because she knew it was normal for females of the family to not get their powers until that year of their birthday...

and Millie who was right now still walking knew that her time would be soon to see if she will have powers or not but she had her doubts that she would ever have powers by that time because she was half-normal and it was most likely she will never get her powers...

she open the doors to the room that her mother and grandmother were in and when they hear the doors open and saw her they gave her a welcoming smile.

"well well I see the Princess is finally awake I see."Morgadalyn said with a smile as she would call her granddaughter 'Princess' cause she knew it bug her and it was cute how mad she look when she hears Morgadalyn call her that...

even though the Squawkerstein's did come from a Royal Family, Morgadalyn's Father was only the Brother of the King of the Squawkerstein's and chosen not to be King to lead a life where he could raise Morgadalyn right with out being spoiled like half of the Squawkerstein family was...

Duke Squawkerstein didn't live in the same place that the Macawber live that was next to where the villagers...

Duke Squawkerstein had lived in the Monster Realm but due to the fight between the Squawkerstein's and Macawber's back at the Monster Realm around Millicent Squawkerstein was still alive...

the Monsters grew tired of the fighting between the two families and even Millicent Squawkerstein was growing tired of it so she told the Monsters that were mostly vampires, werewolves, frakensteins and other types of monsters to follow her to a place where the fighting of the families will not be at to which was in the Normal Realm, even though only half of the monsters did follow her some decided to stay behind and stay in the Monster Realm and wait for the fighting to end between the family...

she had open a portal to the place where normal's lived and she told them to all go through and she even had to watch as her husband and children went through even if they didn't want to go with out her but she told them it was for their own good and when all the monsters who were able to leave with Millicent's husband and children they saw one of the Macawber's take her down with a very powerful spell and well you can guess what happen next...

the story was pass down from Millicent's daughter to her granddaughter and so on and so forth and when Millie heard the story she was sad to hear that happen to Millicent who she was named after...

she didn't see why both her family had to fight and she didn't understand what the fight was about and when Millie ask her Grandmother about it she said it was best left in the past...

"Grandmother you know I hate it when you call me that...it is so not cool when you do that and it makes me feel so silly...I'm not a little girl anymore ya know..."Millie said as she crossed her arms over her chest and both older women both giggle at how she talked not because it was funny because it was something that not even a Squawkerstein and a Macawber would use such slang but I guess it couldn't be help after Millie learn how to speak it when she ask for a Tv and well you can guess how that went and even though she didn't speak like a Macawber or even a Squawkerstein, her mother and grandmother didn't mind it...cause they believe she doesn't have to act like the rest of the family if she didn't want to and they want her to just be herself...

"So Grandma can I go change out of this and put on a shirt and pants and head out to the village to check it out you said I could when I got old enough and I think it is high time I get to go see it before my birthday..."Millie asks Morgadalyn who gives her a worried look "I am not sure it would be wise for you to leave off the mountain and off the Squawkerstein grounds..."Morgadalyn said as she takes a drink of her wine and was looking very serious as if she knew something that Millie did not and by the looks on Millie's mother's face she knew the same thing that Morgadalyn did.

"oh come on! you never let me leave the Squawkerstein Grounds or off the mountain where the Squawkerstein mansion is on! I don't see why you have to keep me from the world! I know that normals will have fear for us because of what we are and all but I promise I wont cause trouble and I will try to ignore both normals and other monsters from when they decide to call me names if that is what is worrying you two so greatly..."Millie said as she watch the looks on their faces to show her words were true and it was true cause the looks on both her mother and grandmother's faces clearly said they were worried not only about the normals but all so about the monsters...

and when Morgadalyn look into her granddaughter's golden eyes she knew how serious that she was about wanting to go so with a heavy sigh she nods her head much to the fear and disapproval of Wynterella who doesn't like having her daughter go off the grounds and go where she would be hated by both normals and monsters...

"Morgadalyn are you sure she is ready...I worry how they all would treat her because of what she is...what if both sides hurt her...or worse they might..."Wynterella said in worry as she looks to her mother-in-law who seem calm right now but she was in truth very scared for her granddaughter and even though she wish to stop her from going she knew she needed to find out about the world outside first hand not just by watching it on Tv...

"Wynterella we must let her go...after all she is coming of age soon and will be able to take care of herself after all she has been able to with out magic even as her mother has to which even though the rest of the family wasn't happy about my son marrying you but I am happy he did for if you two hadn't met then I wouldn't be looking at the lovely granddaughter I have today who is as lovely as the night sky that shows light with it's many stars and moon that seems to show how lovely the night can be if others would take the time to see it's beauty...now if only my good for nothing son took that time to see the beauty..."Morgadalyn said as she looks out the window and Wynterella couldn't help but frown at what her mother-in-law said about her husband "I know I am still angry at him but please do not talk that badly of him...I still love him even if we are seeing things very differently at the moment...but I suppose you are right, we can't keep Millie from the outside world forever cause the longer we keep her from the outside world the more she will want to go and she might go with out are knowing of it by sneaking out at night..."Wynterella said and then she looks from her mother-in-law to her daughter with a worried and yet accepting look on her face.

"you may go..."Wynterella said and then Millie smiles all big and she jump in the air and it made her raven and dove fly up in the air in shock from how Millie was so happy and excited about going down to where the other normals and monsters were at even though they live on different sides she didn't care just as long as she got to check out what the village was like she would be back before anyone either they be normal or monster saw her.

"thanks mom you and grandma are the best! I'm going to go change right now!"Millie said and she ran out of the room follow by her raven and dove...

some may think it odd for a Macawber to have two very different familiars...

when Morgadalyn had told the rest of the Macawber family that Millie's familiars were a raven and a dove they did find it strange...

but Morgadalyn didn't mind it and thought it was very interesting and she said it might show what kind of power Millie has...

when Millie left the room Wynterella look at her mother-in-law "are you sure it was okay to let her go? what if something happens to her?"Wynterella said and to help her feel less worry her mother-in-law place a hand on her daughter-in-law's hand and told her these words...

"she can not grow if you do not let her bloom Wynterella..."Morgadalyn said as she takes her leave herself out of the room and leaving her daughter-in-law to think on what her words meant...

hours later Millie was dress in a black t-shirt and white pants and decided to place her hair in a bun to make it not look as long as it is...

she was right now walking into the village and was happy that no one had seem to take notice of her yet to which she was thankful for that cause she didn't need the people who live here to come out and ask if she was like them or if she was a Macawber...

how was she to answer that when the answer is both?

"gee maybe they were right about me not being ready to come out here...then again when do I ever listen to them about being right about me not being ready to go outside just because they are worried on how both the normals and monsters might look at me...I mean whats the big deal being half of both worlds they shouldn't think that way about me anyway...then again I guess I can't blame both sides for feeling that way about me...I'm not a normal nor a monster...I'm just different...I mean I'm both but yet I'm so different from the two...I don't look at the same views as both normals and monsters do...I mean so what if my mother is a normal and the fact she married my dad who I never seen no less talk to...they showed that even a normal and a monster can be happy and in love and yet...I can't help but remember what Grandma said about what she heard Aunt Nasty said to the others of the Macawber Family and Friends...about me being a mistake...even though I wasn't there cause I was never allowed out of the Squawkerstein Mansion and I was only 8 years old at the time when I heard Grandma coming back full with anger and she told my mother what she heard Aunt Nasty say about me and it made her even more mad when my dad didn't even bother to tell her otherwise to which that is what made grandma leave the party that had all the Macawber family and friends at...and when I came out of hiding and ask mom and grandma if I was a mistake they both cried and grandma ran up to me and hug me and told me I wasn't a mistake but I was a great gift..."Millie thought to herself as she took a few steps but heard something near by and look over and saw a little girl who was looking up at her with what Millie thought was fear.

"oh great first time here and already I'm being feared..."she thought as she took a few steps to the little girl and look down at her "you know if you think I'm scary you wont hurt my feelings...I know you can tell I'm not a normal and I'm a Macawber and I know how you feel about me and my family but I promise I wont hurt you or try to scare you I am just looking around and then I will be going back to the Squawkerstein Mansion okay?"Millie said in a gentle voice to the little girl who shakes her head no to which confused Millie on what she could be shaking her no for.

"I don't think your scary...it's just..."the little girl said as she look down and Millie tilted her head to the side as she waited for what the little girl had to say about her if she wasn't scary.

"I just thought you were very beautiful and even now that I find out you're a Macawber I don't mind cause I have heard from my grandmother that I had a aunt who married one and had a daughter which they named Millicent Macawber who is my cousin and I was told what she look like and well...you look like what I have heard that my cousin looks like...even though the others here didn't like the idea of Auntie marrying a Macawber, my family didn't see anything bad about it...I don't understand why the people in the village think that Auntie shouldn't of married him and having you was well..."she said as I stop her by saying it myself "a mistake...I know and the people here aren't the only ones who feel that I was a mistake...cause other monsters and even the rest of my family who isn't my mother and grandmother feel that way about me but you know what? I don't really care let them think what they feel about me it ain't no skin off my bill..."Millie said as she gives her cousin a smile and she couldn't help but smile a little too.

"so your my cousin right? whats your name?"Millie asks the little girl that was her cousin who started to walk besides her through the village.

"I was name after Featherika Von Strangeduck-Macawber at one point but mother thought that Featherika was best to be used for my middle name so my first name is Wendy..."she said and Millie couldn't help but be curious at the name she spoke of that was Featherika...she never heard that name before and she just had to ask.

"who is Featherika by the way?"Millie asks her cousin Wendy who sees by the look at her face that she didn't know much about her family if she didn't know about Featherika...

"Featherika was Moloculo's first wife and Miss Morgana's mother...all though some mistake them being the same at times which if you ask me is silly."Wendy said as Millie wish she could agree with her but with the only family she been around was only her grandmother and mother she didn't know much about her older sister Morgana...

just then Millie's raven and dove flew down to where they are at and landed on to the ground and Wendy couldn't help but look at the two with awe.

"are these friends of yours?"Wendy asks Millie who nods her head yes "yes and not only that but they are my familiars..."Millie said to Wendy who look at her in surprise and look really interested to hear more about how they can be so different and yet both can be her familiars "but they are so different how can they be your familiars?"Wendy asks as Millie tried to think on this herself as to why two different creatures could be her familiars...

a dove and a raven are too different and yet they are both still birds...

perhaps her familiars reflect who she is...

the dove shows that she is a normal

while the raven shows she is all so a monster...

that thought made her laugh "yeah right, like my familiars could really reflect on who I really am...that is a silly thought..."she thought to herself as she looks at Wendy "how about I just tell you their names instead cause I'm not sure I can really explain on why my familiars are a dove and a raven..."Millie said to her as Wendy seem a little mad that she didn't get to hear on why her familiars were a dove and a raven but she stop being mad and just listen to Millie on telling her what the names of the dove and raven are.

"okay..."Wendy said to Millie who then pointed to the dove "this is Snow..." and then she points to the raven "and this is Cole...Snow, Cole say hello to Wendy."Millie said to them as they both look at Wendy and nod their heads down for a second before looking up at the sky as if they thought they heard something and Millie and Wendy look up and see bats flying over them.

"I have to go back inside..."Wendy said as Millie watch her leave but she had to ask why she was going so soon.

"why are you going so soon Wendy?"she asks her and Wendy stops and looks over at her "because I don't want to be here when the vampires come out the ones who have been coming here aren't too friendly and you best go inside too, just because your half-normal you shouldn't think they wont try to attack you too!"Wendy said to Millie as she ran to a house that was opening it's door and lets her inside before it closes once again with Wendy safely inside.

Millie didn't understand what was so scary about vampires but she knew from her grandmother that there was very few vampires who acted kind to normals and had took great delight in scarying them...

Millie all so took notice that it was night time now and she had to hurry back before any of the monsters or those of her family come and find her here...

"man this is a total bummer I can't even enjoy being outside with out something like this happening...but I guess I got to get use to it..."Millie said as she looks at Snow and Cole and told them that she was ready to go back home...

while Millie headed home she thought she saw someone watching her behind a tree but she thought it was only her mind playing tricks on her so she just went on walking back to mansion with Snow and Cole like nothing was wrong

and if she had look to see who was watching her she would see it was her father Moloculo Macawber who was watching his daughter to see if she would get home safely and he might not want to say it but deep down he did care for his half-normal daughter and didn't want her to get hurt from other monsters or even normals...

as Moloculo saw that she had left he turn his back to the tree that he stood behind and headed back to his home and not even bothering to say hello to the vampires that came to scare the normals as he only came to see if what his mother said was true when he heard her say that she would be coming here for the first time and even though he hasn't seen her in so long he couldn't help but feel worried about her...

"maybe I was wrong for not stopping you from leaving Wynterella...then maybe you wouldn't of took are daughter Millie with you..."Moloculo thought as he headed inside his home not knowing that someone was watching him from the shadows and heard what he said about him having a daughter Millie...

"perhaps I will go see this Millie..."the figure in the shadows said as they went off to where the Millie, her mother and grandmother live but why would this stranger want to see Millie?

at the night of Millie's party she would see if she would have powers or not on her 16th birthday and if not what would she do?

well she didn't know what she will do but if she did have any powers at all she would still be the same as she all ways was and that was Millie Macawber magic or not...

right now she was kinda bored at the party the music was so boring to her and when she ask if they could play something that she liked the guests look at her like she was some kinda strange being and told her grandmother that what kind of granddaughter of hers wouldn't like the music that was playing for her party...

as Millie grew tired of the guests who were all friends of her grandmother she headed out of the room where the party was being held and went outside to the garden where there was flowers that were very lovely and very much a alive and as she walk through the garden she headed to a stone that was big enough to be a seat for those who come out here to look at the beauty of the garden and the night sky and watch as the moon's light seem to touch the flowers and making them shine with even more beauty...

as she took a seat on the stone she look up at the night sky and wondered maybe she should think about what her future might hold if she doesn't have any magic powers and she knew she had studied spells and other stuff but even though she learn it she never was able to do it at all cause she wouldn't be able to until her birthday...but even if she had studied magic and spells she knew that if her future isn't in magic she would have to try to find something else that could be her future...

just then she hears foots steps and she stood up off the stone and look behind her and saw a female duck who was smiling at her although it was anything but friendly as Millie could tell that the woman was bad news...

"well well if it isn't the half-normal...I don't know why Moloculo fell in love with one such as your mother but I guess he just had bad taste...but seeing as she left him and he did nothing to stop her which I'm guessing he came to his senses about being in love with a normal is wrong in so many levels...I am surprise he and that woman had a child...and from what my spy told me as he was spying on your father and heard him talk about how he was wrong about not stopping your mother from leaving...I would say he misses that face of yours but perhaps it is just him wishing to see if you indeed have powers or not and if you don't you would most likely loose your father's love all together..."the woman said with a smug smirk on her face and even if Millie didn't want to admit it she knew that perhaps the woman was right...

if she never got her powers then her father would have no reason to want her or her mother to come home and he would most likely act like she wasn't his daughter at all all do to the fact she is part normal...

it made her angry that her father Moloculo never tried to stop her mother from leaving and she was mad that she was kept in the dark about most things in her life and perhaps what people say were true that maybe she was a mistake...

seeing the look on her face made the woman grin "you know you were a mistake Millie even if your mother and grandmother tell you different you know it to be true and you can't hide from that very fact you weren't suppose be born..."as the woman said this she took each step to Millie as she keeps talking...

"you were never suppose to be here or even be a part of the monsters...and you being half-normal is disgusting..."the woman said and something in Millie was starting to snap as she glares at the woman "shut your mouth..."Millie told the woman and the woman took a step back and then glares at her at her being disrespectful to her like that and she had a thought to slap her here and now.

"how dare you talk back to me half-normal! you have no right to do so to me! you can't hide from the fact you are nothing more than a mistake that isn't worthy of being a Macawber makes this even more sickening..."the woman said as she was about to do what she was thinking and slap Millie until she feels that she can't move and then she looks down and sees that her body was stuck and she couldn't seem to move another step...

she then saw that Millie was doing it cause her eyes were glowing "No...how is it you are coming into your powers now?! I thought it wouldn't happen at all! this can't be!"the woman said as Millie holds up her hands as bright light came from them and she blast it at the woman who seem to have hated her so much and when the bright light had hit her the woman fell to the ground out cold and Millie just look in shock and fear at what she did...  
she look from left to right before heading back inside to tell her mother and grandmother on what happen outside and when they hear it from her she knew they would not be happy at hearing that woman was bad mouthing Millie and even though they tried to keep Millie from people like that and they knew that those would be only one of Millie's many problems...

and she would have many hardships to come in the future...

to be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Darkwing Duck and DuckTales goes to Disney**

**Millicent now just goes by Millicent and doesn't like to be called by her old nickname**

* * *

it had been three years since Millicent came into her powers and two years since she decided to move to St. Canard and go to Golden O'Glit College...

she no longer liked to be called by her childhood nickname and was fine with just being called Millicent and when she told her mother she wanted to go to Golden O'Glit College she was a little against the idea of her daughter leaving home but lucky for Millicent that her grandmother talk with her mother and told her that she needed to let her move to St. Canard and go to Golden O'Glit College where she will learn from the best teachers there who could teach her things that magic can't...

at the thought of magic Millicent sighed at this of course she still used magic but what bug her was what school she went to when she turn 16 years old...

since her father had heard what happen on the night of her birthday he told her grandmother to send her to The Eldritch Academy of Enchantment to which seem okay at the time to Millicent but the people at that place were too stuck up to her...

meaning they thought they were better than normals and her being part normal made her angry that they would some times forget that fact that she too is a normal as well even with some of her classmates trying to hard to impress her and become friends with her she told them that she wouldn't become friends with them...

she was even ask by Dean Spector McHex why she doesn't try to make any friends and she told him that he wouldn't understand cause he doesn't know how it feels to be teased for being half-normal even though she wasn't teased for being half-normal she knew that when the students were talking bad about a normal or anyone that look like a normal she would feel insulted by them doing so...

all so she was told about The Library of Forbidden Spells and of course she never went in there cause namely that place where they keep the Forbidden Spells scared her to death, she didn't know why it did but whenever she would walk past that door she would feel dread and cold chills run all over her body as if she was in some kinda nightmare...

she didn't know why she had a fear of that room where they keep The Forbidden Spells in, she just does...

Dean McHex said it was because she was more into the spiritual side of magic like her Grandmother Morgadalyn Macawber who when she was still a young girl back when she was Morgadalyn Squawkerstein ( and the fact that the Squawkerstein Family did spiritual and nature magic...) she was able to sense the danger of The Library of Forbidden Spells before anyone could tell her about it and Dean McHex who was standing a few feet away from Morgadalyn Squawkerstein at the time was amazed at how Morgadalyn could sense the danger if she were to go inside that very room...

and it even amazed him to this day to find out that Millicent has the same gift as her Grandmother as well to find out that she can do the same magic as both a Squawkerstein and a Macawber, when it took 20 years for Morgadalyn Macawber to learn the Macawber family magic it only took her Granddaughter Millicent 2 months after she had come of age into her powers...

she was happy she was going to Golden O'Glit College to which was run by Dean Goldie O'Glit who rumors have it she and Scrooge McDuck were once a item but he seems to have fallen for another woman who goes by Mrs Crackshell who seem to be a widow.  
Dean O'Glit told Millicent this very fact when she told her the rumors were indeed true and that she and Scrooge McDuck were what people would say a on-and-off item and it finally became over between them when he fell for Mrs Crackshell and started to have some dates with her...

Millicent didn't understand that falling in love business she tried to just put her focusing on her studies that were mostly magic and mostly the everyday stuff that normal people study...

right now Millicent was wearing a gray t-shirt and blue skirt and walking to her next class while wearing headphones and listening to music and chewing bubblegum at the same time

and she had long since got her hair cut making it only go to her back instead having it down to her feet...

she didn't really see the point of having such long hair like that in the first place, she got it cut when she left Eldritch Academy move to St. Canard in order to be closer to her new College.

as she walk in the room she saw that everyone was all ready in their seats and were taking notes and when the Professor saw her he only lets out a sigh and shake his head "take your seat Miss Macawber and no you aren't late, I am just surprise you are the last one to get here after I told the others to take notes on the different ways we can stop crime in St. Canard..."The Professor said as he turns his back to her and the rest of the class and started to write down on the board and Millicent just walks to where her seat is at and took a sit down next to the boy that she had been sitting next to since she started going to Golden O'Glit College.

she then took out a piece of paper and started to take notes about ways to stop crime in St. Canard...

what she wrote was just build a City a few yards away from St. Canard and let the normal criminals, villains and super villains live there and it can be like there home away from St. Canard...

after class was over everyone turn in what they wrote and left the room

Millicent was the last one to turn hers in and after she did she place her headphones back on her head and headed out of the class room and headed back home to her familiars Snow and Cole who were the only ones who live with her in her new home in St. Canard but she didn't mind it at all cause she liked the idea of living on her own

and as she walk off the college grounds she headed down the streets not even looking at the people she walk by and even when they said hello to her she just ignores them in favor to just listen to her music and just heading home where she can just relax and didn't have to worry about anything for the whole day...

her mother doesn't like the idea of her living on her own but she told her she would be fine and she didn't have to worry about her so much and that she isn't a duckling anymore...

and as she was walking she saw Darkwing Duck chasing what seem to be Megavolt

she look to her right and left and saw that other people had stop what they were doing and watching the chase turn fight between Darkwing Duck and Megavolt and seeing that would seem it wouldn't end too soon she rolls her eyes as she said that these people need to move it or else they could get caught in the two's fight but as she said that a bolt that Megavolt shot was heading to a man and a woman and their child and seeing this she runs over to where they were at and before the bolt could hit them she cast a shield spell on herself and the family.

she then saw more bolts going to more people so she had to make the shield even bigger to protect more of the people and the fight between Darkwing and Megavolt lasted much longer and it made Millicent tired from having the shield up for so long but she had to keep it up to protect these people from being hurt by any moves that the two were throwing at each other...

"this just isn't my day..."Millicent thought to herself as she keeps watching the fight between the two and at the same time keeping the magic shield around the people who didn't have it in their right minds to run instead of staying to watch a hero and villain fight it out...

to be continued...


End file.
